User talk:Lann/PoS's
Ìf you feel any Elite PoS is added without it being shit, discuss here. Be bold and add PoS's yourself --- -- (s)talkpage 06:06, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :We don't have a BOLD policy. We badly need one though --Gimmethegepgun 06:06, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::Uhu --- -- (s)talkpage 06:06, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::WHAT!? A Wiki without a BOLD POLICY!?!?! That is the wiki motto!-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 06:22, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Go here and voice your opinion then. --Shadowcrest 05:46, 29 December 2007 (UTC) Done! Woo, finished! I got most of em --Gimmethegepgun 06:38, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :hey. Check this out. http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Elementalist_skills_quick_reference#Water_Magic -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 06:48, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Heh...you have most of the obvious ones, but some of these I can't help but disagree on. Don't feel like bringing up the same old arguments again, though, I've done it too many times :P (T/ ) 06:56, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :Not all of them added by me. Alot added by other users. Feel free to discuss :D. That is what this talk page is for!-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 06:58, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::And by "other users", naturally it means me :P --Gimmethegepgun 07:04, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::Of course. Gimmethegepgun is the only other user on guildwiki :P-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 07:07, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Well, only you, me, and Viper added skills to this (MP did, but it wasn't an elite so I removed it), and I added about half of them --Gimmethegepgun 07:09, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Lol. Poor MP...-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 07:10, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::: :( -- (Talk) ( ) 07:12, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Let me revise my assessment: This list sucks. You people /fail miserably except for the most obvious bad skills. (T/ ) 07:58, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::I think you're treating Cruel Spear unfairly. Don't forget it has very high bonus damage for a spear attack, and the Deep Wound is applied even when the attack doesn't hit. 08:00, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::But what is better. Vicious attack + GftE (which is on most para) or Elite slot. I didn't add it :P-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 08:02, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::I removed a bunch. Cruel spear needs to become unconditional though :/-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 08:04, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::If you do not feel a skill needs to be in there, DISCUSS!-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 08:06, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::But I'd end up writing essays. (T/ ) 08:08, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::Then do so. It'll be fun. I hope you don't group Mind Blast with the other Mind skills, btw. 08:10, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Hell noes lol.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 08:41, 28 December 2007 (UTC) (RI)Well, Wounding Strike's removal can be discusses, I personally think it belongs here, however why did you remove PnH? --Gimmethegepgun 15:37, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :lol, "ends if you blink" --Gimmethegepgun 19:01, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Hmm We need to decide what we are going off of. Wounding strike is used in many 5.0 builds on pvx. Ride the lightning has one AB/RA build. Where should we draw the line?-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 19:05, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :Wounding Strike = gud. RtL phails :P --- -- (s)talkpage 19:18, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::RtL RA/TA/AB build got a 4.12 :P-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 19:24, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::Everything works in RA/AB, and TA is lamefest --- -- (s)talkpage 19:24, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::It would be overpowered without exhaustion though. I can see it now... Ride the Lightning assassins. 10 second recharge abuse rofl.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 19:25, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Hehehe. It should be: If you are not a Priamry Ele, you suffer from instant energy drain. Period. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:27, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Ok. What is the reasoning?-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 19:30, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Not spammable due to exhaustion, not all that much dmg. Ele frontliner? lulz --- -- (s)talkpage 19:31, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::I had an amazing sin build once with Ride the Lightning, Shock, and Gale. I could drop one target... per game. 19:32, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::I dunno, Kunvie Firewing uses RtL pretty well. --Ruricu (Talk • ) 19:35, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Well it's not the best elite out there. But it isn't L.A.M.E., compared to skills like Archer's Signet.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 19:35, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Kunvie has al of about 80 and deals 200 damage with it, no shit sherlock, also he has 10 energy regen and 27 energy storage with full radiant insignias and a +20 staff.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk^ 05:49, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::Hax.-- (Talk) ( ) 05:52, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::: But srsly, Kunvie is strong, but shes a boss. Oni > Saltspray dragon in terms of power. --Shadowcrest 05:53, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I lawl at Oni. With H/H the dragons are immensely powerful, but Oni are pathetic --Gimmethegepgun 06:01, 29 December 2007 (UTC) = Improvements = Should we make an improvements section :D-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 21:43, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :Improvements are based on attributes rank of 0...12...15.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 06:01, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::DISCUSS!!!-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 06:26, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::And let me know if any of these improvements seem unfair/overpowered. Just leave a message.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 06:27, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::::For those confused >.>, these effects are added to the skills, unless otherwise specified. [[User:Lann|Lann]] 13:25, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Magehunter's Smash I think the following improvements should be made to this skill: *This attack cannot be blocked. *Change adrenal cost to 4 -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 05:14, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :An unblockable knockdown for 4 adren would be immensely overpowered. Just give it some nice unconditional bonus damage, imo. 06:22, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::lol what? how about irresistable blow? lol. 6 second recharge! And this is an elite.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 06:21, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::That's doesn't knock down if it's NOT blocked; you can't depend on it at all. 06:22, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Nope. But better than its old effect. Good vs Protection monks. It would creat a unique build. This skill is practically unlinked anyway >.>. Most hammer attacks can do without bonus damage (most hammer attacks have none).-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 06:25, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::::It wouldn't create a unique build, it would create a new cookie-cutter build. A 4-adren unconditional unblockable knockdown would be far too powerful, end of story. 06:29, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::I get what your saying. Would it be fair if it cost 6 adrenaline? (Like hammerbash, but this does not cause you to lose all adrenaline).-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 06:38, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::I just realized you didn't change it to always cause knockdown; that being the case, your original idea was fine, and I apologize for being a loser. 06:40, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::So... I was right? :D. I don't think your a loser, I think you were trying to make this skill fair. Blocking protection monks will just have to learn to watch themselves >:D.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 06:43, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::I don't understand - do you want to keep the skill as is and just add these changes? If so, then it would become pretty useful. Unblockable KD on any Enchanted target is certainly Elite-worthy, especially at the low cost of 4 Adrenaline - only Counter Blow rivals that, and it is iffy unless you're a linebacker. You could probably keep a single targer knocked down indefinitely with this, if it was changed the way you want. :::::::::I think that it definitely needs the Unblockable part - a huge deal of Enchantments in PvP and even PvE deal with blocking and so Magehunter's Smash has always been a pretty meh skill. 4 Adrenaline may be too low, since with "For Great Justice!", an IAS, and something like Mark of Fury you could spam it pretty much indefinitely, especially with Stonefist. That's too powerful. I would keep the Adrenaline cost as is, and perhaps give it some small +damage, like +1...10 or so. :::::::::Another idea is to make it an Energy-based skill. It could also be like Lion's Comfort and have 4 Adrenaline...but then a 1-second recharge. Both those would balance the easy KD ability and go some ways towards preventing infinite KD chains. (T/ ) 07:49, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Incendiary Arrows I think the following improvements should be made to this skill: *Increase energy cost to 15. *Increase duration to 24 seconds. *Reduce recharge to 12 seconds. *Remove interuption effect, change burn duration to 1...4...5 seconds. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 05:19, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :I hope you mean to 1...4...5, rather than by 1..4..5. And if you did, this would make Burning Arrow inferior in every way I can think of except with BA you can have another preparation. --Shadowcrest 05:33, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::Oops :P. Sry, bad wording. At least someone is looking at my work :D. I am trying to make these skills usable, but not overpowered.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 05:58, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::Incendiary Arrows is a great skill. It suffers from a lower duration/recharge ratio than most, but the effect is so deadly that it honestly needs that to be balanced. Constant, unconditional Burning and Interruption? This skill is murder under IAS. :Your suggested change is bad. The interruption part is really the saving grace of Incendiary Arrows. Without that, it just becomes an inferior, elite Apply Poison. :To make this skill more popular, it could use a slight tweak of duration/recharge ratio. But it can never be 24 seconds, because that would just make it way too powerful. If it was 24 seconds, then I would reduce the Burning to 1 second and add in some +Fire damage to compensate. (T/ ) 07:49, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Amity I think the following improvements should be made to this skill: *Decrease duration to 5...15...17 *Change effect to: target foe can not attack. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 05:24, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :Isn't this the same as Pacifism except with a longer recharge and without the "no damage" clause? --Shadowcrest 06:12, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::It does not end if they take damage anymore with this effect. Different from binding chains and pacifism.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 06:20, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::Too powerful with any decent cover hexing. Think of the farming applications >.> I think Amity, Pacifism, and Binding Chains are all too niche to ever be really useful...sure, Binding Chains is a decent snare. But the other two are just bad skills. Pacifism has an ungodly recharge, and Amity is a Protection elite. Why would you ever waste that? Prot has ZB, SoD, SoR, LB...too much good stuff to pass up. :::I think that if they changed Amity to "in the area", then it may see some use. But otherwise I don't see it ever being viable. (T/ ) 07:49, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Strike as One I think the following improvements should be made to this skill: *Change it to a preparation. *Change duration to 24 seconds. *Increase recharge to 12 seconds. *Change effect to: you and your pet's attacks deal +'4...9...10' damage. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 05:24, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :If this skill was a preparation it would need a cast time, and it would also disallow other preparations. That's not much of an improvement. 06:14, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::Well, its a prep in beast mastery, and all preps have 2 second cast (I thought that was common sense). Allows for a unique build. If you both have an ias, it would deal alot of pressure damage, but not exactly spike damage (Never Rampage Alone comes to mind). At least it's better than its old effect.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 06:24, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::Some preps, Glass Arrows for example, have an additional delay after the cast time. Most, like Read the Wind, do not. Maybe that is what he meant. :::The mathematics have been done countless times, and no matter what build you run, SaO is always inferior to RaO (yes, even after all the nerfs) for dealing damage and especially utility. While the idea behind SaO is alright...it's a passive Skill that may be used at any time for a decent damage increase...it needs some tweaking. SaO does pressure damage, not spike damage. Rangers have poor DPS in general, and even the best BM builds (R/P Pack Hunter for example) lack in DPS compared to the simplest Warrior or Paragon builds. This is why pure Beastmasters are generally shunned in PvP and PvE...there are just better builds, and it is really only the psychological factors which ever give BMs a real advantage. :::I think that for its minimal Energy cost (remember Expertise), SaO does good armor-ignoring damage. But, what it needs for improvement is either to deliver that damage faster...say, double the +damage and halve strikes, duration, and recharge...or to make it a lot longer and much more passive. You could, for example, have it give +0...3 damage over 200 seconds for the next 65 strikes or something. SaO is too middle-of-the-road and unfocused as is. It needs to be more purely spike or pressure oriented. (T/ ) 07:49, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Balthazar's Pendulum I have no clue how this skill should be improved O.o I think the following improvements should be made to this skill: *Change effect to: Next time target ally would be knocked down by a foe, that foe is knocked down instead and takes 30...150...180 damage. *Increase recharge to 8 seconds. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 05:29, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :There are only a very few niche situations where people have made good use of BP, and that is almost always in PvP when you're a prO Monk and spot the spike before it happens. :However, BP is almost always thrown in the gutter by...Ward of Stability, Steady Stance, Balanced Stance, "Don't Trip!", and a number of other skills. Plus, it's Elite. :Your suggested damage is really, really high, and would cause the skill to be instandly FotM. However, it's a nice idea, and may actually make this skill useful. Personally, I believe the skill would benefit most if it also triggered on self-inflicted KDs, such as Desperation Blow. That would make it usable. (T/ ) 07:49, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Healer's Covenant This is way outclassed by Healer's Boon. I think the following improvements should be made to this skill: *Remove "your healing Spells heal for 25% less Health" effect. *Allow Heroes to maintain this on their own. or *Change upkeep to: For 10...46...55 seconds, your healing Spells heal for 25% less Health, but cost -'1...3...3' Energy. *Allow heroes to maintain this on their own. or *Add effect: Your healing Spells recharge 25% faster. *Allow Heroes to maintain this on their own. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 05:38, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :Heroes can't maintain ANYTHING on their own, but it is quite easy to make them. Its easier to disable their skill thhan rework their AI. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 06:05, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::They do maintain a few skills by themselves, and I believe Healer's Boon used to be one of those. Also, I don't really think that should count as an improvement to make it less suckish, but just something ANet should fix because its stupid and almost a bug-worthy mechanic imo. --Shadowcrest 06:08, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::Yes I hate that mechanic ALOT. I think this would work well with heroes, how they love to spam skills. Also, heroes WILL maintain Healer's Boon always, even when not in battle and idle. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 06:34, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::::They do maintain a few skills by themselves, and I believe Healer's Boon used to be one of those. Also, I don't really think that should count as an improvement to make it less suckish, but just something ANet should fix because its stupid and almost a bug-worthy mechanic imo. --Shadowcrest 06:08, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Since HB is no longer a maintained Enchantment, Heroes should have no problems using it... ::::Healer's Covenant has never made sense to me. It is the Monk equivalent of Expert's Dexterity - a useless Energy management skill which requires far too much investment in other counter-balancing skills to make it worthwhile. And there are just better elites out there. In my opinion...the concept behind Covenant is alright, but it is just too clunky to be effective in practive. (T/ ) 07:49, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Martyr Outclassed by Cautery Signet and Draw Conditions I think the following improvements should be made to this skill: *Change skill from Unlinked to Protection Prayers. *Change cast time to 1/4 second. *Change effect to: Transfer all Conditions and their remaining durations from your allies to you. For each condition acquired, you gain 6...22...26 health. (Maximum duration of conditions 10 seconds). -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 05:53, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :Draw is alright, but requires a higher level of skill than most typical Monks have if you want to make it effective. It also has nothing on Martyr or Cautery Signet or even Extinguish when you really need a party-wide Condition removal - for example, when someone uses Fevered Dreams and DW or Cripple or Dazes the entire party. Draw is useless then. :Martyr is not necessarily outclassed by Cautery Signet. Cautery Signet has a 2-second cast time, which makes it very easy to interrupt. There are also a lot of popular Signet counters in PvP (where you're most likely to use it), such as Ignorance, that can destroy Cautery. Moreover, sometimes it can be beneficial to have more than just Burning applied to you. For example, if you are countering party-wide Blindness, Martyr wins, since Blind does nothing to a Monk. Sure, you can quickly followup with Condition removal to cure the X seconds of Burning, but you'll still be taking damage and using two skill slots where one would suffice. Also, there are tons of combinations with condition-transfer skills like Plague Signet (Necro use Arcane Mimicry). :Martyr is usually better than Cautery Signet for a non-Monk/non-Paragon class elite. For example, if you have a W/Mo. Using two-second Cautery Signet at melee range is just asking for interruption. Martyr to clear the backline of Daze and stuff, followed by Purge Signet or Mending Touch, takes roughly the same time as Cautery Signet with less chance of interruption, more utility, and more synergy too. (Few Para skills good on Warrior, many Monk ones OK). :To use Purge with no downsides, you need to be E/P or P/E and use Frigid Armor. This is a pretty blah class combination and not great synergy. Also, with regards to transfer skills, it is true that you could potentially transfer the max 30 seconds of Burning through a P/N or N/P combo...but, who cares? No PvP Monk is going to sit for 30 seconds and let your Burning deal full damage anyways. Burning (and all the degen conditions) work best when spread on a group anyways...and the transfer skills are all adjacent range only, unless you can combo with Fevered Dreams. But that's risky for little real benefit. :Tbh I could never understand why everyone thought "Cautery Signet is automatically better than Martyr" because it's just not true. (T/ ) 07:49, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Cruel Spear I think the following improvements should be made to this skill: *Increase adrenal cost to 8. *Remove "If it hits a non-moving target" effect. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 05:57, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :So essentially, you'd like it to be Eviscerate with a spear. I say Cruel Spear is an excellent skill; the ability to deal deep wound through blind or block is extremely useful, it has good bonus damage, and it's 7 adren. 06:11, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::Only down side is in pvp. Foes are often moving. Deep wound from this skill can not be relied on in pvp. Adrenaline is gained slower through a spear (normally, spear has a 1.5 sec attack speed, axe 1.33 sec attack speed.)-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 06:32, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::And so you would increase adrenaline cost... why? 06:35, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::::For unconditional deepwound.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 06:36, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Cruel Spear is the strongest non-conditional Spear Attack in the game, and spears have Sword DPS level just auto-attacking. High damage and easy Deep Wound make this a powerful skill for an offensively-oriented Paragon. Granted, in the Paragon's ideal role as party support, this is a bad skill. But, it is not absolutely horrific if used as intended. :::::The requirement for not moving isn't hard to meet, even in PvP. The fact that it causes DW even through Block or Miss is outstanding, to be honest. Finally - DW at range is always close to Elite-worthy, tbh. Notice how Rangers never got it in any form. (T/ ) 07:49, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Gust I think the following improvements should be made to this skill: *Change effect to: Target foe is struck for 10...54...65 cold damage and is knocked down for 2 seconds. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 06:03, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :This is a long debated skill on GWW as well. People compare it to Gale. Which would you prefer: Conditional Elite knockdown with meh damage, or spammable unconditional knockdown with exhaustion and no damage? It is hard to say, really. The main problem with Gust is that, like Steam or Arc Lightning or any other of the two-attribute-split-required skills, the total effect is just too meh. For wasting two skill slots and an elite, you get a KD every 10 seconds or so. Not that great. You may as well run Mind Shock, which is actually fairly deadly and the only other worthy Mind besides Mind Blast. (T/ ) 07:49, 30 December 2007 (UTC) "The Power Is Yours!" I think the following improvements should be made to this skill: *Reduce recharge to 10 seconds. *Change effect to: For 10 seconds, all party members within earshot gain +'1...3...3' Energy regeneration and you suffer from -12 Energy degeneration. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 06:07, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :Song of Power > that. How about changing the effect to "Lose all energy. All allies gain 0...1...2 energy for each point of energy you lost." 06:17, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::Well they can use skills with this. Hmm.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 06:19, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::This also can technically be used 3 times as often as Song of Power. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 06:28, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::::This is a very difficult skill to use effectively. It's certainly not your average PvE/PUG material...to be a good skill (and it is), you need to catch as many allies as possible. When you get, say, 12 allies, that is a HUGE amount of Energy restored. Paras have a lot of good E-management (Leadership) and have Adrenaline skills to boot, so if you know what you're doing this skill isn't so bad. I think it just seems bad because there are a limited number of situations where it is effective to use, and not many players are good enough to use it well. (T/ ) 07:49, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Avatar of Grenth I have no clue how this skill should be improved O.o I think the following improvements should be made to this skill: *Increase energy cost to 25. *Increase duration to 10...58...70 seconds. *Change effect to: Your attacks steal 3...13...16 health from foes and whenever you lose an enchantment, all adjacent foes lose 1 enchantment. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 06:16, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :This skill's functionality is just fine, it has simply been nerfed in duration/recharge too heavily to be viable anymore. Even with Eternal Aura, this avatar is moderately difficult to keep up. (T/ ) 07:49, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Mind Burn I think the following improvements should be made to this skill: *Increase recharge to 15 seconds. *Remove exhaustion. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 06:46, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :Still inferior to Rodgort's Invocation, but then again almost everything in the Fire line is. Mind Burn is just bad, and I don't think it can be saved unless it was 5 Energy, no Exhaustion, +100 bonus damage, 10 seconds burning, and 20 recharge. Or something. It just got left behind. (T/ ) 07:49, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Mind Shock I think the following improvements should be made to this skill: *Increase recharge to 15 seconds. *Remove exhaustion. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 06:46, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :No. Mind Shock is perfectly fine as is. It's the only Mind elite other than Mind Blast which is viable. Mind Shock deals high damage, pretty much unconditional KD, and it should be the only Exhaustion skill on your bar. Leave it. (T/ ) 07:49, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Mind Freeze I think the following improvements should be made to this skill: *Increase recharge to 15 seconds. *Remove exhaustion. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 06:46, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :The problem with Mind Freeze is that a 90% snare is not noticeably more effective than the usual 33/50/66% snares. It has never really made sense. Water Magic isn't known for high damage, either...even with Vapor Blade and Shatterstone. So this one is tricky to improve. I think that it definitely needs some fix, but what you suggest wouldn't honestly help it much...it would still be pretty useless. (T/ ) 07:49, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Weaken Knees I think the following improvements should be made to this skill: *Increase recharge to 10 seconds. *Change effect to: Next time target foe is struck, that foe is knocked down and suffers from weakness for 5...17...20 seconds. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 06:49, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :That sounds good. Maybe it should have some +damage instead of Weakness, though. (for falling down) (T/ ) 07:49, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Stone Sheath I think the following improvements should be made to this skill: *Change into an enchantment. *Increase energy cost to 10. *Increase recharge to 45 seconds. *Change effect to: For 60 seconds, if you're wielding an earth weapon, your attacks strike for an additional 8...26...32 earth damage. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 07:02, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :...Sooo basically you want to change this into the long-awaited "Conjure Earth"? Meh, keep the naming system consistent. I think that Stone Sheath has an okay effect as of now, but it is underpowered. It would be great if it was like..."In the area" range, and foes move and/or attack 10% slower also. No criticals is a decent damper to the damage of any weapon-using profession, and annoying to Assassins and GftE Paras especially. (T/ ) 07:49, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Reaper's Sweep I think the following improvements should be made to this skill: *Increase energy cost to 10. *Increase recharge to 10. *Change effect to: If this attack hits, you deal +'10...34...40' damage and inflict a Deep Wound for 5...17...20 seconds. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 07:23, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :Reaper's Sweep only seems underpowered because Wounding Strike is so good. I would change the DW threshold to 33...66...75% to bring it up to par. (T/ ) 07:49, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Peace and Harmony Generally outclassed by other Energy management, even non-elite stuff, when you're talking about a single Monk. PnH only becomes viable when it is cast on many people, but even then it always has to compete with Succor. To fix PnH, I believe that the following improvements should be made: *Change functionality to "Whenever that ally causes damage to a foe, they lose 3...2...1 Energy", instead of just ending. ...This would make it so that PnH could be used on everyone, but it would be counterproductive to cast it on, say, a Warrior. On the other hand, this would make it easier to use, because there is no threat of accidentally ending it by wanding once or something. Still lacking, but it's a start. (T/ ) 07:49, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Ride the Lightning This skill is failsauce. It is only useful for PBAoE Eles and Azacasters, but even then it is simply not good enough. While it does moderate damage, like Lightning Surge it is simply outclassed by other Elites, or even by non-Elite Shadow Steps. The Exhaustion isn't a huge factor because no other PBAoE has Exhaution, however, it hurts the usefulness of RtL for non-Elementalist classes. RtL can be powerful on an Assassin, but it is too limiting as is to see any serious use in PvP, let alone PvE. To fix RtL, I believe that the following improvements should be made: *Change Exhaustion to be conditional: "If target foe did not receive damage or was not knocked down, you do not suffer Exhaustion." *Give it 25% Armor penetration. *Increase recharge to 20 or 25, OR decrease recharge to 5 and make it Disabled for 15-20 seconds after successful use. ...This would make it powerful enough to actually see some use in PvP spike builds, and make it a bit easier for other classes to use. The recharge goes up to keep it balanced. (T/ ) 07:49, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Wounding Strike This skill is powerful. It causes nearly unconditional Deep Wound, and can easily cover it with Bleeding on the next strike (with the right combo). However, most people seem to dislike it because "Reaper's Sweep deals more damage" and "Without an Enchantment it is worthless". I think only the first argument is valid, since a Dervish without Enchantments is basically failure. In my honest opinion, Wounding Strike is good enough as is. It doesn't deal any +damage, but honestly, who cares? Most Hammer attacks don't, for a good reason. Scythes have the highest damage max in the game for any weapon. Do they really need +damage on everything? Nah... If they really, really wanted to make Wounding Strike appeal to everyone, then I suggest they increase the recharge (not sure how much) and have it cause +1...10...13 damage - but only while not Enchanted. This would prevent it from absolutely overpowering Reaper's Sweep. (T/ ) 07:49, 30 December 2007 (UTC)